


The Best Screamer

by thatcaliber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcaliber/pseuds/thatcaliber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Guns N’ Roses started playing “November Rain” through the dock that Dean had his MP3 plugged into he put down the dusty old book he’d been reading and stood up.  He walked over to the table where Sam was at and stuck his hand out, “Come on baby brother, dance with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Screamer

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, friends, so I apologize if I am rusty. I also am not going to edit this again for a few days, so if there are mistakes, I'm sorry for that too.  
> If you would like the soundtrack for this fic:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQ4a0vW0Y1o  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tRdBsnX4N4
> 
> If you can think of any other songs it'd be great for the boys to have sex to, I'd love to hear it. ;]

When Guns N’ Roses started playing “November Rain” through the dock that Dean had his MP3 plugged into he put down the dusty old book he’d been reading and stood up. He walked over to the table where Sam was at and stuck his hand out, “Come on baby brother, dance with me.”

“We have a lot of research to do, Dean,” Sam said, not looking up from his laptop.

“Just one little dance Sammy,” Dean said, walking behind Sam and putting his hands on his shoulders.

“This is a nine minute song,” Sam said, looking up at Dean.

“Just one little dance Sammy,” Dean repeated.

Sam shook his head and looked back down at his computer.

At that moment Axl started to sing and Dean leaned in and sang with him, " _When I look into your eyes, I can see a love restrained, but darlin' when I hold you, don't you know I feel the same?_ ”

His breath tickled over Sam’s ear, making him shiver. “Dean,” he said, almost whispering.

“ _…We've been through this such a long, long time, just tryin' to kill the pain…_ ” Dean continued, bringing his mouth close enough to Sam’s ear that Sam could feel his lips brushing gently against it.

He turned around in his chair and Dean stepped back, once again holding his hand out. Sam put on the show of rolling his eyes before he grabbed Dean’s hand and allowed himself to be led to the center of the room, in front of the two beds. Dean took the lead, holding Sam’s hand in one of his and wrapping his other around his waist. Dean had him pulled close enough that Sam could feel the warmth of Dean’s belly on his, yet they weren’t quite touching. A desperate tension began to build in that space; Sam could sense it taking shape.

“ _If we could take the time to lay it on the line, I could rest my head just knowin' that you were mine, all mine, so if you want to love me, then darlin' don't refrain…_ ” Dean sang softly, his eyes meeting Sam’s as they started to sway in a gentle circle. 

Dean’s eyes were smoldering. They were warm, passionate, and Sam could swear he could feel them burning his skin up. He tried not to blush and looked to the side. Dean pulled him closer, closing the small space between them. The tension that had been growing there grew stronger, spreading out across Sam’s entire body. Dean leaned in and placed his mouth on Sam’s neck, murmuring the lyrics into his skin, “ _I know it's hard to keep an open heart when even friends seem out to harm you, but if you could heal a broken heart, wouldn't time be out to charm you?_ ” 

Sam’s heart stuttered in his chest and he leaned into Dean, tilting his head to rest against his big brother’s. “You’re a terrible singer,” Sam said with little conviction.

“You love it,” Dean said huskily, pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s throat. The instrumental took over and they continued to sway, Dean breathing in Sam’s scent. His hand tightened on Sam’s and he continued singing when Axl did, “ _And when your fears subside and shadows still remain, I know that you can love me when there's no one left to blame. So never mind the darkness, we still can find a way 'cause nothin' lasts forever, even cold November rain_.” 

Sam moved his hand off Dean’s shoulder as the next instrumental played. The song nearly stopped for a moment before coming back stronger. The tension had taken over and Sam was giving in. He ran his palm up Dean’s neck and to his cheek, lifting Dean’s face to his. He was very ginger at first, pressing many slow, soft kisses to Dean’s mouth, trying his best to show the love he felt swelling in his heart. The song started to chant, “ _Don't ya think that you need somebody? Don't ya think that you need someone? Everybody needs somebody. You're not the only one, you're not the only one…._ ” 

Dean took over and pushed Sam firmly onto the bed. He crawled on top of him, his hands on either side of Sam’s face. Sam was looking up at him with hooded eyes and an open mouth. His huge palms were on Dean’s ass as Dean leaned down and kissed him again. Sam’s open mouth invited his tongue so Dean licked slowly across his upper lip. Sam’s own tongue came out to meet Dean’s, gently touching the underside and then swirling around to the top. He slid one hand up from Dean’s ass to his back, kneading his fingertips gently into the muscles around his shoulder blade. Dean dropped to his elbows, deepening the kiss, and rutted up against Sam’s hips gently. Sam’s breath hitched. 

The hand Sam had on Dean’s back slid up to his face. His massive palm cupped what felt like the entire right side of Dean’s face and he pressed happily back into it, sighing into Sam’s mouth. He took one of his hands and slid it under Sam’s shirt and over his chest until he found his nipple. He pinched it between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting a moan from Sam. Dean swallowed the sound greedily, deepening the kiss. He danced his finger teasingly around Sam’s nipple, feeling it harden and rise before pinching it again, this time harder. He pulled slightly and Sam’s body arched.

Dean broke the kiss to rip off Sam’s shirt. Moving his body down Sam’s, he put his mouth over the nipple. He slid his tongue over it a few times before biting it suddenly and hard. Sam gasped loudly and his whole body jerked. He dug his fingertips into Dean’s hair as he moved to Sam’s other nipple. He put it between his teeth and held it there, flicking his tongue over it. Sam was moaning freely now, his hips jerking into Dean. 

Dean moved back up Sam’s body, about to kiss him, when Sam put his hands on Dean’s shoulders and flipped him over, crawling on top and pressing him hard into the bed. “My turn,” he growled and Dean was almost ashamed at the way his cock twitched and his breath caught at the sound. He was beginning to protest when Sam slammed his mouth down onto his, effectively silencing him. Sam’s teeth nipped hard at Dean’s lower lip, and he couldn’t help but groan and throw his head back. Sam took the opportunity and moved his mouth to Dean’s throat, his hand firmly on the opposite side of his face.

He placed kisses all over the hot flesh, fascinated by the way the straining muscles felt under his lips. Rough hands moved up and down Dean’s sides, callouses gently scraping him in the most wonderful way. Sam pulled Dean’s shirt off and tossed it to the side. Pinning Dean’s hands above his head, Sam bit a red trail over his chest. Dean moaned, straining against Sam’s hold so that he would have no choice but to clamp his fingers down harder on Dean’s wrists. Sam did exactly that and Dean grinned, licking his lips and lifting his hips, grinding them into Sam. Sam let go of Dean’s wrists and put both hands on either side of his face, kissing him hard as he rutted roughly back. Dean grunted into Sam’s mouth and dug his fingernails into the flesh on his back. Sam’s fingertips were pressing down hard on Dean’s cheekbones, shaking slightly despite the pressure.

Suddenly Sam removed himself from Dean, crawling off the bed to rip his belt out of his pant loops and tear his jeans off, throwing them to the floor. Dean followed the unspoken directions and did the same with his own while Sam grabbed the lube from his duffel. When Sam crawled back onto the bed he put a big, warm hand under Dean’s ass and flipped him over. “Headboard,” he demanded as he opened the lube and spread a generous amount on his dick.

Dean did as he was told and lifted himself up enough to brace his hands on the top of the headboard. Sam crawled up behind him and put both hands on Dean’s hips before sliding his cock into the crack of his ass. He slid it up and down, using Dean’s hips for leverage. Dean groaned and his head fell forward. Sam leaned down to kiss Dean’s neck and shoulders. “Ready, Dean?”

“Born ready, little brother,” he gasped as Sam continued to slide around. Every so often the tip of his dick would catch on Dean’s hole and all he wanted was that cock in his ass. Sam pressed the tip to him and slowly pushed in about an inch. Dean grunted loudly and tried to push back, but Sam held him at bay by holding tightly onto his hips. He squeezed, signaling for Dean to wait. Leaving one hand on Dean’s hip, he moved the other to grip Dean’s penis. He jacked it slowly, forcing Dean to hold still has he did. Dean breathed in and out, trying to control the urge to buck. His fingers gripped so tightly onto the headboard that his knuckles were white.

Sam slid the hand that had been holding Dean’s hip between his legs and grabbed onto Dean’s balls, moving them around gently. Without Sam’s hand as a brace, Dean had to work harder to keep his hips still. He began to shake with the effort. “Sam…” he panted.

Sam slowly leaned forward, pressing his chest to Dean’s back, careful to not allow his dick to go deeper. “Yes?” he whispered in Dean’s ear.

“Come on Sam,” Dean said, pressing his hips back ever so slightly to make his point.

Sam pulled the rest of the way out, punishing Dean for moving his hips. “What do you want Dean?”

“Fuck. Sam, please,” Dean said in a flurry. Sam sped his hand up on Dean’s dick.

“What was that?”

“For crying out loud, Sam, come o—” Dean began, but was cut off when Sam pulled his hand from his cock in order to lead his dick to his ass again. He pushed just barely in and then pulled out again. He did this a few more times before Dean couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Please Sam! Oh God, please,” Dean cried.

Sam rewarded him by slamming his cock hard into Dean’s ass. Dean moaned loudly, throwing his head back. Finally. Sam put his hands back on Dean’s hips and used them for leverage as he thrust hard and fast. Dean leaned his forehead forward onto the headboard, the cool wood a shock to his burning skin. 

Sam slowed for a moment and as he did he heard that the song had changed and Mick Jagger was crying out “Beast of Burden”. He chuckled and leaned down to place his mouth near Dean's ear. “ _Am I hard enough? Am I rough enough? Am I rich enough? I'm not too blind to see. I'll never be your beast of burden, so let's go home and draw the curtains, music on the radio, come on baby make sweet love to me..._ ” 

Dean grinned into the headboard as Sam's lips tickled his ear, his cock twitching at the dirty talk being sung to him. “If you say so,” he whispered at the end of the verse, pulling away from Sam and turning to face him. He grabbed Sam's neck firmly with his left hand, both of their dicks with the other, and kissed Sam hard as he began to move his hand.  


Sam groaned into Dean's mouth, his legs quivering as Mick sang “ _Oh little sister, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, girl...._ ”

Dean moved his mouth to Sam's neck, biting down before pulling back to look Sam in the eyes, growling, “ _Come on baby please, please, please._ ”

A smile tugged at Sam's lips, but his hazy eyes and short breaths betrayed that his focus was between them. Dean ran his thumb over the head of Sam's dick once more before pushing him onto his back and crawling on top of him. Slowly he pushed himself onto Sam and Sam gasped, his back arching. Once fully seated he leaned down and bit Sam's neck again, proud of the marks beginning to flower there. Sam cried out, his right hand flying up and grabbing hard onto the nape of Dean's neck. Dean licked a trail up Sam's jugular as he began to move, slowly sliding up and down.

Sam's breath came out in grunts and Dean straightened up for a better view, placing his hands on Sam's chest. As he did, Sam's hand slid from his neck to his waist, fingertips searching for purchase as Dean rocked him. Dean moaned with abandon as he slammed his body down onto Sam's, throwing his head back. Sam watched Deans hips as they rolled, mesmerized by the way the movement made his cock bounce.

Dean slowed, looking into Sam's eyes again. Sam felt a fire in his belly and he pulled Dean's face down to his. As his tongue found Dean's he placed his hand on Dean's dick, wanting nothing more than for his brother to come. Dean placed his elbows on either side of Sam's face, his fingertips meeting at the top. Keeping eye contact, he pressed his forehead to Sam's. “Come on Sammy,” he whispered, “come on.”

Sam whimpered up at him, his hand moving faster on Dean. Dean's breath began to stutter out even more quickly than it had been and finally he bit into Sam's neck one more time as he came, groaning through clenched teeth. Sam came only a second later, pressing up hard into Dean.

Dean pulled himself slowly and carefully off Sam, come gushing out of him. Sam opened his right arm up and Dean curled himself into Sam's side, moving greedily into the heat radiating off his giant body. Sam kissed his forehead once before nuzzling his face into Dean's hair. After some time, when they were both breathing quietly again, Dean said, “I'm the best singer you've ever heard, Sammy.”

Sam squeezed his brother hard into his side and chuckled, “Best screamer anyway.”


End file.
